A Fruit Loop's Christmas Carol
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Clockwork is babysitting his cousin and to entertain him with Dickens classic story with a twist. Final Chapter up.
1. A Story to Remember

** A Fruit Loop's Christmas Carol**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Freely adapted from Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol**

**Author's Note: I decided to try something new with this fic- It's a story within a story. Everytime you see a section in Italics it means that it is taking place outside the narrative. It's kind of like how what Gonzo did it the Muppet Christmas Carol.**

**Stave I: A Story to Remember**

**Clockwork**

"_Curly was dead to begin with," I told my cousin Aeon as he sat on the floor. His parents had gone out for the night and left him in my care. The last time little Aeon was here he almost caused a disaster of epic proportions to the timeline (although I admit it was funny to watch the Observants run around like a bunch of headless chickens). I decided this time I would make sure to keep his powers in check and entertain myself with a story and what better story than that of a Christmas Carol with a timely twist. It was after all Christmas Eve and my duties were done for the night. "Yes, Curly Lambeau had left the mortal world for the other side," I said holding a flashlight to my face for effect._

"_Who is Curly Lambeau," Aeon asked enrapt in the moment. I explained that Curly Lambeau was the founder of the Green Bay Packers. "That's a football team," he exclaimed waving his hands causing a football to appear- It was from Super Bowl I. Aeon had the ability to think of something and take it from any time in the timeline. I sent the ball back and told him of how Curly was the most corrupt coach in NFL history. The old coach had swindled fans out of their money and stacked the deck in the Packers favor making him despised by everyone except for one person. "Who's that Uncle Clockwork?" he asked as I waved my hand causing an image of Amity Park to appear before him. I zoomed on city hall where our story begins._

**Vlad Masters**

"One million nine hundred thousand and two, One…," I began counting until I heard noise come from the room behind me. "Fenton!" I yelled staring at my assistant with his hand on my thermostat, "how many times have I told you that heat cost money!" I yelled at him watching him slink away. He muttered something about it being cold I told him that I felt nothing and he was to go back to work. "Moron! Wasting my precious money," I said shaking my head nothing is worth more to me than money. I worked hard fixing pro football games to earn it and I wasn't going to have it someone waste it on heat. He apologized before sitting on the desk leaving me in peace and quiet until I heard the door open.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Vlad!" a shrill voice said as a tall man in a black suit and white cape burst in. It was my infernal nephew- Nicolai. "It is I come to wish you a Merry Christmas!" he said as I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath. "I couldn't hear what you were saying uncle," he said as I told him that I said that Christmas was a humbug. "Christmas a humbug surely you don't mean that Vlad?" he asked as I told him that every idiot who goes about with merry Christmas should be boiled in his fondue and buried with a fork in his heart. "Uncle," he said shocked.

"Nephew, you keep Christmas in your way and let me keep in it mine," I said as he told me that I never kept Christmas at all, "then let me leave it alone then, what reason have you to be merry in the first place?" I asked him, he got $299 a week and he blabs about a merry Christmas. He retorted that I had no reason to be grumpy since I was rich enough, "there is no such thing as 'rich enough," I informed him. I asked if he had reason to be here besides torturing me. He said he wanted to invite me to Christmas dinner, "NO, I am allergic to sugar plums," I snapped as he asked me to please just once come and meet his wife, "why in the name Bret Favre did you get in married?" I asked him.

"I fell in love Uncle Vlad, you should see her," he said as I told him that love is even more stupid than a merry Christmas. "I am sorry to find you so resolute uncle, I will keep my humor and wish you a Merry Christmas," he went on as I shouted for him to leave, "and a happy New Year!" he shouted back as he hung a wreath on my door and left.

**Johnny 13**

"There is nothing to worry about Kitty," I told my squeeze as I pounded on the door. She thinks this Vlad is a monster but I told him that it was a myth, "like eating pop rocks and soda at the same time," I assured her as the door opened a tall man with white hair appeared. I asked him if I could speak to Mr. Masters, "It's quite Important," I said as he smiled saying he was Masters and showed us inside. "Thank you sir," I said as we walked and told him about how we were collecting money for the poor.

"I thought you said it was important?" he asked as I told that many of poor can't afford shelter and warmth and it's our duty as children of the Creator to care for those in need. "I see what you mean, tell me have the prisons been shut down," he asked, "and the treadmill acts and poorhouses haven't been deemed unconstitutional," he asked as I shook my head, "good I thought for a moment by what you said that something had stopped them," he said as I looked aghast at what he told me.

"Look Mister!" Kitty said finally getting her courage, "many can't go there and some would rather die," she told him as Vlad looked at her and laughed. According to them if they want to die that they should do so and decrease the surplus population. He pointed to the door and told us to go before he blasted out and threw us in a snow bank. "I told you was a meanie Johnny, let's go," she said grabbing my collar and walked back out in the cold.

**Aeon**

"_That wasn't very nice," I told my uncle listening to the story, "how can someone be so mean?" I asked as he transformed into an old man and laughed. I could feel tummy rumbling and asked if I could get something to eat. He smiled and teleported to the kitchen, "do you have any cookies," I said waving my hands trying to make a cookie appear but uncle told me he would get them as last time I got it myself I nearly ruined something called the last supper. "It was weird anyway, they guy told the other they were drinking his blood."_

"_The pope is already upset because I let Martin Luther live, if I let you ruin Christianity I wouldn't hear the end of it," he said taking out a jar and told me to pick out some cookies. I asked him if he would go on with the story, "When you're done eating Aeon," he said, "so tell me what have you been upto, it's been a hundred since I saw you last," he said as I told him about school, "I trust you are not using your powers in school," he said reminding me how I caused the north to lose Fort Sumter. I explained to him that the note I left on the governor's desk was a joke, "time is no joke, as a time ghost you should learn to use your powers responsibly," he said as I sighed and told him I apologized for causing that war, "President Lincoln lost his life because of that infernal war, actions have consequences," he said waving his hands and we were back in the living room. Uncle picked up the book again and began to continue the story._

**Jack Fenton**

"Idiots!" Mr. Masters scowled as the bell rang, "I suppose you'll want off tomorrow," he said as I told him if it was convenient, "it's not Jack and you would think me unfair if I didn't pay you. However you don't think it unfair if I pay you for no work," he said as I reminded him that it was once a year. "A poor excuse for picking my pocket every December 25," he said grabbing his hat before we walked out the door, "just be here all the earlier the next morning," he said leaving for his home.

Once he was gone from earshot I let out a shout of joy running down the street, "It's almost Christmas!" I slid joyfully on the ice with neighborhood kids chanting. I love this time of year everyone is so happy and even the oldest feel like a kid at heart. "Watch this!" I told the kids as I run hitting the ice with my belly and sliding down like a seal, "No one can…," I began to say until I hit the light pole and everything went black.

"Father are you okay?" I heard a voice say as my second youngest son Danny came into focus, "You were lucky you hit the pole next to the toy store where I was standing," he said as I told if he had any favorites. "I like the rocket ship that shoots into the air. I knew what he was speaking of, it costs 89.99 far more than I can afford but one day I hope to get it for him, "well I am sure Santa will give it to you," I said trying not to break his heart. Danny smiled told me that we're going home, "sounds good to me Danny boy," he said helping walk back while I rubbed my head.

**Head Observant**

"_CLOCKWORK CLOCKWORK OPEN THIS DOOR!" I yelled pounding on the towers door, it had come to my attention that he had that infernal brat in there and he was going to pay for his crimes. After a few minutes the time ghost phased through the door, "Chronos, I know you have your cousin in there and I demand he come to the temple and pay for his crimes," I told him taking out a list of crimes that range from destroying the Colossus of Rhodes to ripping the lower half of the portrait of George Washington. I showed the charges to the time ghost but he crumpled it up into a ball and threw it away._

"_In case you didn't know Aeon is only 500 years old, he still a child. Children play pranks but you would know nothing about that" he looking at the sky, "Shouldn't you worry about Vortex anyway it looks like it's going to snow," I laugh and tell him it doesn't work on me. A single snowflake, "you know it's a long way to the Temple, why don't you stay and listen to my story," he said I as walked into the living room. Upon seeing me, the child hid behind his uncle, "Don't worry Aeon, he won't dare take you not while I am in charge," Chronos said as I huffed. The now elderly master of time sat down in front of us and picked up and old book. "Now where were," he asked the boy who answered that he was talking about Jack and Fenton walking home. "Yes, but now we turn our attention back to Vlad," he said waving his producing an image of Masters walking down the strett, "now I must remind you at this that Curly is dead and decaying in his grave or else nothing that happens will appear wondrous," he said zooming in on the billionaire as he walked up to his door. _

_The child looked with awe as Masters placed the key in the lock and watched as the doorknocker transformed, "Curly?" Vlad said recognizes the face that now appeared. The appiriartion let out a blood curdling scream before racing into his house which seem dilapidated and run down for a rich person. The child phased through the floor and hid under the carpet. Clockwork laughed and told him that it was only going get spookier from here._


	2. The Ghost with the Most

**Luiz4200: I have something else in store for that scene  
><strong>

**Stave II: The Ghost with the Most**

**Vlad**

"Poptarts!" I shrieked bolting the building as fast as I could. I slowly turned and looked at the door fearing to see old Curly's bushy hair but all I saw was the bolts to the knocker. "There is no such thing of ghosts," I reminded myself, "all those failed experiments proved it," I said catching my breath before starting up the steps. "Ghosts, what an idiotic notion," as I continued to walk I heard a sound that sounded like a tornado but before I could move a huge transparent jet soared over head and I thought I could hear the pilot wish me a merry Christmas. "DING DONGS AND TWINKIES!" I shouted as I raced up the remaining steps and shut myself in room.

I decided that it was just my nerves and the best thing for it is some alcohol. I walked over to the built in bar the bedroom had a poured some whiskey, "take me away from here Bacchus," I said swallowing the burning liquid in one gulp. The sacred drink eased me and felt at peace, "now to get ready for…," I began to say when I heard something in my basement, "just my imagination," I said turning on my TV to watch the NFL Channel.

While I surfed the channels I could have sworn in the white noise I saw face. It was decayed with cleat marks on the left side and curly hair. I stared at the screen for a second and rubbed my eyes declaring it to be my imagination but it appeared again, "Vlad!" it called out as stared in disbelief; an oppression lingered in the air, "Vladimir Masters!" the voice called out again. I threw the remote at the TV and declared to be a humbug. Even though I don't believe it something compelled me to lock the door and hide behind the couch.

"FRUITCAKES! YOU HEAR ME FRUI..," I yelled but was silenced as I watched the locks unlock of their own volition. "I refuse to believe in you," I told whatever was behind the door though I wasn't sure about anymore but I was not about to frightened by some prank. I heard the voice calling my name again as the door slid open revealing a tall figure with curly hair dressed in a football jersey. "Who are you?" I asked trembling; it said to ask who it was, "very well, who were you then?"

"In life I was the founder of the Green Bay Packers, Curly Lambeau," the spirit said as I fell back in fright and fainted from shock.

**Clockwork**

"_Yes it was old Curly himself," I said in a dark voice as Aeon hid behind a chair while the Head Observant sat with his arms crossed, "what is wrong oh great one, don't you believe in your own kind," I asked him as I transformed into an old man. The ghost sighed and cursed 'this infernal storm', "why don't I get you something to drink, you like Ectotea," I said more a statement as I phased into the kitchen to get some refreshment. As I opened the cupboard one of my watches started beeping. "No rest for the weary," I said pressing a button and an image of the North Pole. "Nicholas," I said as an image of Santa came into focus. "What can I do for you?" I had known him for ages back when he was bishop of Myra; nowadays I bend the rules of time so he can do his job every year._

"_Chronos, terrible news my sack of toys has disappeared," the kindly saint said worriedly as I told I would take care of it, "You know already where it went?" he asked amazed; I didn't need omniscience to know what had happened to them. I assured him that I would take care of it. "Thank you Chronos, I owe you big time," he said as I turned off the watch and phased back into the room. There was Aeon with a bag of toys at his feet.  
><em>

"_Oh Uncle Clockwork is the coco ready," he asked as I used my powers to return the toys to Santa and took my cousin's watch from him. "Hey that's my watch," he complained; I don't know why his parents thought it was a good idea to give him a magic watch. I noticed that Head Observant was gone and asked my cousin what happened to him. He simply shrugged his shoulders as I went into my library and found the leader of the Observants wrapped in Christmas light and tinsel. _

"_I kind of you like this," I joked as I helped get the decorations off him. He huffed and said he was going lock up Aeon for eternity. "Now you don't want to do that, then he'd be your problem for eternity," I said as his eye went wide with fear. I handed him a cup of tea. "Why don't you head back to the living room I am just about to start the story again," I said as he left for the living room._

**Vlad**

"Great Gumdrops!" I said with a start as I caught my breath, "I had too…," I began until I saw a decayed face staring at me. "What in the name of all things caramel coated are you doing here?" I asked but the ghost just stared at me. I noticed that a long chain was wound about him like a boa constrictor; it was made of Heisman and Lombardi Trophies, and football helmets. He asked me if I believed in him, "I don't, you could be some raunchy romano, some fetid feta. Yes there is more Gouda than Ghost about you, Curly or whatever you are," he looked stunned and repeated what I said, "yes, " I reached into my pocket, "see this penny I could swallow and be torment for eternity by a legion of demons all of…," I began to say as he grabs his chains and clanks them with a great shriek. "Dreadful apparition," I mutter trying not to faint again.

"Man who thinks only of money, I ask you again, do you believe in me or not?" he asked as I as nodded in fear. I asked him about his chain, "I wear the chain I forged in life Vlad," he said holding up pointing to different links, "here is where I fixed the first Super Bowl, and here is that dirty play I made in the college playoffs," he asked me if it was strange to me or if I knew about the chain I wore. I paled at the remark and looked down but saw nothing, "mine too were invisible until the day I died," he lamented going on about not looking up and seeing the Christmas star or some such nonsense, "Mark me Vladimir, my time is nearly gone," he said, "It is for you sake I have come here. You have a chance and hope of escaping my horrid fate I chance that I have procured for you, Vlad" he said as I smiled and told him he was always my favorite coach, "tonight you will be haunted by three ghosts."

"Is that the chance you mentioned," I asked nervously as he nodded, "then I'd rather not, I have had enough ghosts for…," was all I got out before he slammed his chain on the floor wailing that unless they come I am doomed for the same fate as him. He told me that the first would come at one o' clock, "can't they come all at once?" I asked as he floated to the window and said that I would not see him again but that I should look out the window so I might be remember what has passed between us.

**Head Observant**

"_Old Vlad looked out and saw the sky was filled with ghosts. Some were football players; others were coaches and former commissioners. They all had one thing in common they were chained just like curly," Chronos said as the child hid behind his chair carefully sipping his coco. The time master took out a pocket watch and dropped on the table scaring the kid. "You really should be paying attention oh eldest son of Ananke," he said. I told him I already a ghost and don't fear eternal punishment, "well don't worry there is always reincarnation," he said wryly as he turned to the child who was trying to act brave. "I thought you were the one who said last time he wasn't afraid of anything."_

"_I'm not scared," Aeon muttered, "why don't we watch that movie about the kid who wants a BB gun?" Clockwork's eyes widened saying he's watched that for almost thirty years and if he sees it one more time he will go insane. I made a mental note for the next time Clockwork decides to torture us. _

"_The sight of the ghastly phantoms spooked the old fruit loop so much that he raced into his bed," Clockwork said turning the page. "He fell into a deep dreamless sleep," the time master noted turning the page in the book, "but it would not last long."_

**Vlad**

I am not sure how long I was asleep but suddenly a bright light penetrated my eyes and forced me awake. I rubbed my eyes for a second and pulled the curtains on my bed revealing a large black and gold bus in front of my room. "Come on Vlad, we don't have all night," a voice boomed as I looked at the clock- it was one o clock the time the first of my visitors would arrive. I walked up to the door and saw a tall dark skinned man sitting in the driver's seat; it was former Pittsburgh Steeler Jerome Bettis. I asked the well known athlete what he was doing in my room. "Bettis? Never heard of him, I am the ghost of Christmas Past," he motioned for me to get on the bus, "we're going on a magical journey," Bettis said but I told was not going anywhere with a Steeler. "Yes you are Vladdie M, Vladdie's going on the Bus' ride," he chanted as I felt a force push me on to the bus and fasten me to a seat near the front. "You buckled up because we're going," he said putting the vehicle into drive.

"Chocolate covered Doritos I'm going to die!" I shouted eyes clenched tight but I never felt the bus fall to the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a swirling limbo filled with Santa Clauses, Christmas Trees, candy canes, and Pirmanti Brothers restaurants fly past us. "I think I am going to sick," I mumbled to myself looking at my reflection in the window. It was strange it looked like I wasn't real, "Bettis, stop this bus something's wrong with me," I demanded but the halfback simply said I was fine. I touched my face it felt like clay, "Heavens to Purgatory! I am a sculpture!" I cried out in shock but Jerome said I wasn't a sculpture but Claymation, "That's even worse," I said slouching in my seat hoping to forget this plasticine nightmare.

"Okay Vladdie here we are," the ghost said as something pushed me out into the snow. I pulled myself out of the snow bank and looked in awe at a huge mansion I had not seen in ages. "Does it look familiar Vlad," Jerome asked as I nodded-it was my childhood home. The football player walked out and looked at the stark abbey in front of us, "Hey Vlad, why isn't your house decorated for Christmas?" he asked as pit formed in my stomach as I wiped the frost from my window and looked at the battered youth inside.

**7 Year Old Vlad**

"Christ by Highest Heaven adored Chr…," I sang to myself until I felt something hard hit my face. My father was looking at me angrily as tears flowed down my cheeks. "I…," I began to say until he ordered to shut up and not say a word. "yes father," I said bowing my head trying my best not to cry. My father is a stern man and very important where I am not.

I was 'the mistake' and 'born out of wedlock' it wasn't until I was three years old that my mother insisted that I get a name. My father hastily christened me Vladimir and baptized me himself but only to fulfill his family's wishes that I be saved- whatever that means- my mother mentioned to me once about some named Jesus before and called him Christ and Lord but father forbid her to teach me anymore as I was 'unworthy of learning it' and 'that one shouldn't give what is sacred to the dogs.'

"TANYA WHERE IN THE DEVIL IS MY DINNER" my father screamed as my mother walked out into the kitchen. She was the only person who cared for me. She taught me how to read, write, and sing; how I love to sing. When father was comatose from his boozing and womanizing mom would come in and feed me and tell me stories of heroic knights. I hope to one day become a knight myself and lose the name Vladimir altogether- Sir Richard de Rais I would call myself the last part being my mom's true name not the slave name that binds her to father.

"It's coming Drake, I just have to get Vla…," she began to say before he grabbed her by the hair and told her that I didn't deserve to be feed. Mother said that I hadn't eaten in days and would starve to death. Father just laughed saying that 'the abomination doesn't even deserve life,' my mother pleaded with him to just be patient but her pleas only enraged him more until he grabbed an old piece of pipe. The last thing I remember was tasting something salty in my mouth before darkness overcame me.


	3. Pastime

**Stave III: Pastime **

**Aeon**

"_Vlad was face to face with own tortured childhood," Uncle Clockwork said turning the page in the book, "seeing the abuse he faced from his father brought back a torrent of memories to him. All were unpleasant," The Head Observant scoffed coldly causing uncle Clockwork to raise an eyebrow, "I thought this would be your favorite part, the past is written in stone and can't be changed," The one eyed ghost said that Clockwork didn't understand but my uncle just smiled at him._

"_Why don't Vlad's parents love him," I asked curiously. He explained that Vlad was an illegitimate child born out of a night of passion. His mother was socialite Tanya De Rais who went through men like a box chocolates and his father multimillionaire Drake Masters was known as a womanizer and when he heard that she was with child wanted to dump her but Drake's family forbid it. They forced Drake to keep Tanya and her child but treated neither with love and respect. "How sad," I noted as my uncle nodded._

"_Humans do it all the time, don't let sympathy blind you," the Head Observant sneered, "even spirits do it" he sighed as Clockwork studied him closely and asked him if was still mad that Aphrodite didn't marry him all those ages ago. "Zeus promised me that she would be my bride," he sulked as Clockwork placed a hand on his shoulders, "I don't need you pity Chronos, fate will make wish she hadn't spurned me," he said phasing to the top floor as my uncle sighed heavily._

**Vlad**

"Spirit, if your purpose was to remind me that I had a miserable childhood; then you did your job," I told the Pittsburgh Steeler keeping my eye on the youth that lay unconscious on the ground. My head was spinning was guilt trying to figure out it what sin I committed that caused my father to act the way he did. I heard the ghost say that these are merely instant replays and I made the calls not him. "I was just a child," I reminded him as I went to the door and walked inside the cold mansion.

"It is often children who are hurt most by their parents' actions," Bettis said following me in. I looked at the youth on the floor placing a hand on his shoulder. The poor boy, why didn't you love me father I did nothing to you and only wanted your love. You treated me like I was nothing. "Your mother died shortly after this Vlad?" Jerome asked but I kept silent. She did die the next day after that my father beat me mercilessly until I was ten when I ran away. "Come on Vlad let's see another Christmas," the ghost said snapping his fingers as the walls began to crumble and dissolve as if they made of play-doh. The mansion changed and was now a dairy farm. "Look familiar Vlad," my abductor said as I gasped amazement.

"It does, I worked here as a lad," it was the Dairy King's castle/farm. I watched as a tall figure walked outside to feed the cows. He was a strapping lad with black hair with a small streak of gray in the middle. His blue eyes twinkled with happiness for the first time in his life, "it's me," I pointed out excited racing over to watch me perform my chores but a voice called back saying that his help was needed elsewhere. "Fudge doodles, it's the Dairy King himself," I gasped seeing my employer alive again.

He was more a father than a king but what a king he was. He loved his subjects (even if they were only the families who lived nearby) and they loved him. "Come on Vladdie, it's time to clear out room for the Christmas party don't'cha know," he said as I raced inside in the barn to watch him get ready for the event.

**Clockwork**

"_Vlad watched them for awhile until the ghost snapped his fingers at the barn magically filled with people," I noted as I heard sobbing coming from upstairs, "excuse me for a second," I said taking the child's watch with me and phased upstairs. There I found the Head Observant lying on my bed crying, "I thought you said you were through with Aphrodite?" I asked him as he gave a sarcastic laugh saying how Zeus betrayed him, "Zeus does that to everyone," I tell him as he looks at me, "I thought you knew that oh great one," I said._

"_You have a point," my companion said as I reminded him that he is above the love Goddess. I told him how he is son of the one of the oldest deities in existence and how he shouldn't consider with fourth generation beings like Aphrodite. "You have a point Chronos," he said as I told him I would get a fresh cup of Ectotea for him. He thanked me before asking where Aeon was, "that child is dangerous the last time you left him alone he started World War I," the Head Observant said but assured that I had under control, "You think that will stop him, he is of the Tempori," he had a point even without his watch he could still destroy the timeline. _

"_Aeon," I called out as I phased down to the living room and found him watching a portal. I smiled at first thinking my fears were for naught until I saw what he was looking at. It was Cuba in the 1960s. "what are you doing?" I asked him but he paid me no heed, "are you trying to start Armageddon?" I shouted closing the portal before he could do anything. I picked up my book and went back to the story._

**Vlad**

"It's silly if you think about it," Bettis said laughing as I raised an eyebrow, "This man who thinks he's a king spends about 150 dollars for what- to make people laugh," he said as I reminded him that it wasn't about the money but the fact that he could make us happy or sad make us love working for him or treat us like...My mind raced back to Jack, maybe I have been hard on him. "You look like you have something on your mind," Jerome said but shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "If you say so," the Steeler said as my eyes fell upon a beautiful woman walking into the room.

"Vince Lombardi eating pumpkin pie, it's Desiree," I gasped seeing the love of my life again. She was the rarest beauty I had seen; just being near her was intoxicating. "My beautiful Desiree," I said as I saw the dance speed up until it was over. Jerome said we had two more stops to make on this trip, "What do you…no, spirit I beg you," I pleaded knowing what he had planned. The famous halfback snapped his fingers and I sound found myself in the park on a cold winter day.

"What is the nonsense you are babbling on about," a familiar voice asked as I gazed at an older me sitting with Desriee. She said that I had stopped loving her and new love has taken her place, "what do you mean there is no one I love more than you Desiree," Desiree said that it wasn't a person I was in love but a thing. "You love money, you worship at the altar of mammon and love him more than me," the young me stared at her as she got up, "I know you wish to have money more than me. So you have wished so shall it be Vladimir. Go to your true and may you happen in the path you've chosen," she said walking away.

My heart broke at those words; I wanted to yell at my younger self ordering him to go after her. I turned to my guide and asked why he delights in torturing me. "You were the one who made those plays Vlad don't blame me," he said waving his hands making the Claymation environment collapse and change form. We were now outside a small house. "Look in here Vlad," Bettis said as I looked and saw Desiree and another man talking. I couldn't hear but something deep within told me they were talking about me. I ordered the spirit to take me home. "Don…," he began to say as I shoved him in the bus and closed to door and drove into the darkness.

**Head Observant**

_I sipped my tea as I heard Chronos continue the story for his cousin. I thought about the words Zeus told me when I found out that Aphrodite rejected me, 'The sons of Ananke cannot be bound to anything but their mother' those words hurt me than any insult Clockwork could ever throw at me. Aphrodite was the most beautiful creature I had seen and longed for nothing more than to be her husband. I checked all the ancient tomes to see if there was prohibition against an Observant taking a wife and found none. _

_I traveled to Mount Olympus to court the fair maiden. I courted her for decades and everything was perfect until Zeus found out. The king of the gods was enraged to find out that I was courting her but I was able to get him to agree with it if I would do a favor for him. He asked to me to retrieve the stone of predestination from my mother. According to legend the stone had predicted that the bloodline of Uranus, Zeus' grandfather, was destined to be overthrown by their sons' for all time. Zeus wanted to destroy it to ensure his reign would go unchallenged. _

_I snuck into the temple of our mother and took the stone; but it had one last prophecy to predict. It showed me that Zeus was not planning to keep his end of the bargain. I refused to believe it and raced back to the mountain with the stone only to find that Zeus had given her to Hephaestus. I was heartbroken and asked the king of Olympus why- his answer was that law had proscribed that sons of Ananke should never bind themselves to love as it does obey fate. I was heartbroken and from that day vowed to get revenge of Zeus for this. "I have not forgotten almi…," I began to say until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Chronos?"I turned around and saw the time master smiling. He told me to forget about Zeus and focus on the present. The old ghost motioned to come back down and listen to the rest of the story._


	4. The Present Score

**Garnet Sky: I am glad you like it :)  
><strong>

**Stave IV: The Present Score**

**Vlad**

"Desiree forgive me," I sobbed as I woke with a start, "I am back home it was all a dream," I laughed knowing all along there was no such thing as ghosts and curled up in bed. "Too much cheese," I muttered as I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I am not sure how long I slept until a noise outside my room woke me up. "What's that?" I asked slowly getting up but before I could reach the door a horde of football players rushed into my room and grabbed me. "Let go of me!" I shouted but did not heed me.

"VLAD! VLAD! VLAD!" they chanted moving out of my room and down the steps into my living room but it had completely changed. It was filled with various foods including kielbasa, hot dogs, hamburgers and steaks. Kegs of beer and barrels of whiskey were overflowing like waterfalls. The crowd threw me into the pile of food and left. I brushed myself off and looked around at all this food. A booming voice laughed as I looked up and beheld a dark skinned man in a gold, purple, and white colored poncho. Attached to the poncho was a rusty scabbard but no sword. A pair of glasses rested lazily on his nose and a football helmet covered in holly surrounded his head.

"Ah, come in Vlad and know me better man," he boomed as I slowly walked towards, "What do you call that Vlad a new dance?" he asked as I got a better a look at him, it was Minnesota Vikings assistant coach Mike Singletary. I asked the former 49ners coach what he was doing in the room. "Single who? I am the ghost of Christmas Present," he boomed. The ghost asked if I had ever seen the likes of him before, "Have you walked forth with any of my predecessors," he asked I shook my head and asked him if there many coaches before him, "there have been 2010 former assistant coaches," he laughed before jumping down and ordering me to touch his poncho.

**Clockwork**

"_A bright light enveloped Vlad and the ghost and were magically transported outside," I read as Aeon gave out a yawn. "Maybe I should wait until Christmas morning to continue this tale," I said giving a yawn myself but Aeon pleaded with me to continue, "All right," I acquiesced as Aeon took a pillow from a chair to get comfortable. "They were outside and it was Christmas Morning," I read as I watched the head Observant phase into the room. "I trust you are feeling better oh wise one," I said as the ghost looked at me and sat in the corner._

"_Uncle Clockwork, what happened next?" Aeon asked while kept my eye on my other guest. I went on to explain that ghost showed him all the wonders the day held, "That had to affect him, I mean no one is immune from the wonders of Christmas," he said as I shook my head telling all that Vlad could see was the money being exchanged. "What a crazed up Fruit Loop," he spat as I laughed before continuing._

**Vlad**

"Is that all you can see Vlad? Money?" the ghost asked as I nodded, "if I were the commissioner I would kick you out of the league. You wouldn't play football in this life or the next," I shrank back, "you're lucky Goddell has taking a shine to you and thinks you can be reformed," he said walking over to where a poor man was eating a piece of bread. He took out a bottle of Gatorade and sprinkled some on the bread. I asked him that sports drink had some blessing to it. "it does, my own," he explained and asked him if it was given to any meal given this day. He nodded saying it was to any meal given kindly but especially to poor one. I inquired as to why the poor, "because it is most needed," he explained.

"Spirit, I was wondering something," I muttered as the ghost looked at me, "why do you seek to close down the shops on Sunday?" the specter looked at me indignantly, "Well it is done in your teams name," I explained before he told that there are some in this world who think they know his coaching style but are foreign to him as a streaker running on the field. He warned me to judge them on their deeds not his, "sorry spirit," I mumbled walking down the street until we came to small shack, "who in the name of Bret Favre lives here," I asked looking in and saw a woman with red hair sitting with two kids by her side.

**Maddie**

"Everything smells delicious," Danny said running up to the table and looking at the food on the table. His hand reached up towards the food but Jazz grabbed his hand explaining that we had to wait for Jack and Danielle to come home from church. "Aw man!" the blue eyed boy cried out as he looked out the window and got all excited, "they're coming! They're coming! Come on Jazz hide," Danny said pushing his older sister in the cupboard as the door opened revealing Jack carrying Danielle on his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas Fenton Family," Jack said as he gently laid the youngest Fenton on the floor and looked around. "Where is Jazzypants?" he asked as I tried as solemnly as I could that she wasn't coming, "not coming but its Christmas and she…," he began to say until Jasmine snuck up on him and hugged him, "Jazz my princess, I was worried for a second," he said watching Danny help Danielle to the table. I asked him how she behaved in church. "Good as golden fudge and better. She says the strangest things. She told me that she hopped that people saw in her church being sick so they might remember who healed sick on this day," he explained as I looked at the frail child. There was something wrong with the cells in her body; the doctor said it was a miracle she survived but wasn't sure how long she had left.

Once everyone was seated we bowed her head and said grace, "Great creator and father of us all, we thank you for this blessed time of year and for the company of family. We also thank you for this bounty you have laid before us and may you bless us all," I said as Danny raised her eyes and said 'God Bless Us, everyone,' "Amen," I concluded as we began to eat.

"Everyone I give you Mr. Vladimir Masters, the founder of the feast," Jack said raising his glass as everyone looked up from their meal. I scoffed at his notion, "but Maddie it's Christmas," he explains as I tell him it should be Christmas when one should drink to the health of such a despicable, creepy, and greedy man as Vlad. "Honey it's Christmas," my husband said again as I sighed before raising my glass to him wishing him a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Everyone, with the exception of Dani, raised their glasses spitefully to the old man and said under their breath 'Merry Christmas Mr. Masters.'

**Vlad**

"Spirit what is wrong with that little girl?" I asked looking at my guide. He told me that Jack's DNA had been damaged from all the ectoplasm he was exposed to in his work. Danielle was conceived just after my failed Proto Portal experiment and he passed on the defective genetic material to his youngest child. She is slowly destabilizing, "why don't they seek a cure for it I am…," I asked before he told that they could only afford one dose and they ration it drop by drop. My heart sank at those words and asked if she would live. Singletary said that unless these shadows are altered by the future she would die. "NO!" I cried out as he repeated those words.

"So what if she dies, she better do it soon and decrease the surplus population!" the coach said as I swallowed hard, "Oh man if you are one take back those horrid words. Dear Goddell to hear the quarterback decry to his teammates that there are too many players on the roster," he moaned as he took out a whistle hanging on the neck and blew it loudly. He instructed me told onto his poncho as a whirlwind appeared and swept us away.

When the storm died I found myself in an old mine, "Where are we?" I asked the specter. There was something different about him. His skin was wrinkled slightly and his cloak had holes in it. He told this was a mine where men pluck out earth's treasures but even here they know him. He told me to look ahead as two beings came out from the mine signing a Christmas song.

**Head Observant**

_I watched as Chronos explained to the youth how even these people who have a dangerous and wretched join still celebrated Christmas. My eye fell on the venerable time master and thought about Zeus' thankless job he has. "He has to maintain the order of the universe…," I said under my breath. Perhaps there was some wisdom in his decision- love is a fickle thing and follows no master and the child we would have conceived would have thrown the order of things out of balance and Zeus would have to kill the child. He has seen enough filicide in his age already and probably couldn't bear to commit the same act as his father did._

"_The coach blew his whistle again and Vlad found himself on boat on a stormy sea," Chronos continued as I looked up at him with his cousin. "The sailors were arguing and fighting about the death of one of their mates. The ghost sprinkled him with his blessed Gatorade and they stopped fighting and began to sing a Christmas song," the master of time said with a smile. _

"_Zeus isn't the only one with a horrid job," I said gazing at the time master. It isn't his fault that we always fight it's in his nature. He is time in motion ever changing while we Observants are time fixed and immovable. Even is little cousin was not bad, "he is only a child and blessed with that great gift of curiosity," I said placing a hand on my head pondering a being I thought I knew better than my own soul but now the ghost of time seemed less like a bothersome poltergeist and more like a ghost with a job even I would be loathe to occupy. _


	5. Overtime

**Garnet Sky: I thought it fit in with sports theme of the spirits :D**

**Stave V: Overtime **

**Vlad**

"Where are we now?" I asked my guide as we landed in a dark hallway. The spirit glared at me saying this was one of the institutions that I talk so highly about. My guide pointed in the direction of a cell in the corner of the room. I walked into the small room and saw two people laying in the corner; one seemed to be in his 30s with messy black hair and beard. He was dressed in a purple coat with a gray scarf. Huddled close to him was boy no older than 14 with slicked back hair and glasses.

"You haven't touched you food, Sidney, you need your strength," the older one said pointing to piece of stale bread. The boy replied he'd rather starve first than see his friend go hungry, "you have a big heart my friend," he replied as the boy asked if we could sing a Christmas song. "That's a fantastic idea," he said clearing and they began to sing.

I asked the spirit how they can be so happy when their lives is miserable, "It's the Christmas spirit, even in the darkest of times men still celebrate this joyous time," he said as I continued to watch them sing but their song was cut short as a tall man dressed all in white walked in and grabbed the kid. The youth tried to free himself but the man's grip was too strong. I turned to my guide and asked him what was happening. He pointed in the direction of the man took the boy.

"Do you have any last wishes boy?" I heard the man ask as I walked through a door that lead to an empty chamber with a platform in the middle. Standing next to the man was priest dressed all in black and holding a Bible in his hands. The youth shook his head and started to sing again while the man in the white suit connected him via IV to some sort of machine. He pressed a button and a liquid was pumped into him. The child let out a gasp before his eyes shut for last time.

**Aeon**

"The sight of seeing the execution left an uneasy feeling in Vlad. He thought back to them times he threatened to fire Jack never realizing this where he and his family would be sent to," Uncle Clockwork said as he looked over to see the Head Observant thinking to himself, "is something a matter oh eldest son of Ananke?" he asked as the Observant looked up and told my uncle to call him Æternus. My uncle looked at him for a second before the ghost said that was name, "Are you okay Æternus?" he asked again.

"I was just thinking maybe, the council is not always right," he said as Clockwork's eyes grew in amazement, "after all you did take care of Dan Phantom," he mused telling the ghost of time that he will tell the council to give clockwork more freedom in his decision making, "perhaps we need to rethink our beliefs," he said as Uncle Clockwork smiled at him.

I tugged on my uncle's cape pleading him to continue with the story. He picked up the book explaining that the spirit had transported Vlad to a home. "It was the house of his nephew Nicolai. The spirit wiped the frost from the window and could see them enjoying themselves with games," I asked him what kind of games were they playing, "Guessing games, a person would think of something and the others would try to guess what he is thinking of," he explained as I told him he was thinking of clock gear, "I see you're honing your omnipotence," I smiled and blushed, I had been honing it by using Tarot cards and other divination tools to help my vision come into focus. "I can see why Epoch is so proud of you," he said ruffling my hair.

"Indeed your brother should be proud of him. He's going to grow to be a fine Tempori ," Æternus said, "Perhaps we can sharpen that skill with a few games of our own," he said taking out a deck of cards and shuffled them, "Let see if you can guess the card I pick," the one eyed ghost said but before he could I let out a yawn, "maybe you should finish the story before he falls asleep," Uncle Clockwork nodded and picked up the book.

**Vlad**

I watched as Nicolai raised a glass of wine in my name; I couldn't believe it. "After all I…," I began to say as my nephew vanished from sight and I found myself in darkness. I found myself in a clocktower, "spirit?" I called out as the specter appeared but he had changed. He was skeletal thin with long white hair."Spirit you grow old," I told him as he looked at me saying something about mold, "No, spririt I asked if you grow you old?" the ghost nodded saying his time upon the earth is very brief. "Spirit, please tell me that Danielle will live?" I asked him watching hack and cough before saying that unless the shadows are changed that he will die. I was about to plead with until I saw something peek out of his poncho. "is it a foot or…a claw?" I asked fearfully.

"It might as well be a claw for all the flesh that tears at it," he sneered as he pulled up his poncho and revealed two malnourished and sick children huddled at his feet. I asked him if they were his, "they are yours Vlad and all who refuse to be a team player. Their names are Ignorance and Want; beware of them of the both; but beware of the boy for on his brow is written the word doom," The ghost began to say something as the bell began to chime. The sound seized him like a heart attack and forced him to the ground.

"Are there no prisons?" the boy asked as he transformed into an adult and held a knife to my throat, "You pay your share of taxes and those who bad off must go there," he said about to run the knife across my neck when he faded into shadow. The girl turned to me and repeated my words about the poorhouses and treadmill laws. She transformed into a woman of ill repute and tried to seduce me until a straight jacket formed on her and bound her before turning back into the shadow. Those words haunted me as remember what I saw in the prison and the horrid truth that by my own words I have condemned an innocent girl.

**Head Observant**

"The terrifying specters of Ignorance and Want had vanished along with the Ghost of Christmas Present leaving Vlad alone in the darkness," Clockwork said in a low tone of voice, "The man sat alone with only the sound of the clock breaking the silence," Aeon asked his uncle about the specters that Vlad saw, "The two children represented what happens we fail to care for our fellow beings. Without any help those two children grew up to a thief and a prostitute. It shows that we are to care for our fellow beings," Chromos explained as the child nodded.

I let out a yawn as the clock chimed the hour, "It is getting late," the ghost of time nodded but Aeon pleaded to continue the story. I looked up at my colleague as he nodded and picked up the book but the youth could not keep his eyes open. "I will take him up to his room," I told him as I held my in my arms and phased through the ceiling. I looked at his face and noticed that he remided me of Clockwork when he is in his youth form. "Good night Aeon," once he was comfortable I went back down to listen to the rest of the story.

**Vlad**

"Hello!" I shouted, "is anyone there?" all that came back was my echo. The tower where the Ghost of Christmas Present was dark and cold and I began to think to myself whatever did I do to be abandoned in such an awful place. I heard a noise behind me and saw a family in the distance. I walked towards them, "Hello?" the closer I got to them I could tell they were poor.

"The potatoes are almost done," a woman in a tattered and mud stain dress said taking three dirty potatoes off a stick and handed to two children both dressed in rags. A small girl turned to her and asked the mother where her father got them from. The father snaps he didn't steal them. "She didn't mean that honey," the woman assures him.

"Your father is not a robber," he tells her as the woman tries to comfort him. "It's not fair alice, I want to work but there is none to be found," he said pulling away from her embrace. He stared into my eyes as if to say 'why can't you help us.' The wife held him in his arms, "tomorrow we'll go to the local workhouse," he said but the wife pleaded against it saying they would be separated, "would rather we starve out here?" he asks but before she can answer they faded into darkness.

"Wait!" I called out trying to reach out where they were when a dread feeling came over me. A cold hand touched my shoulder forcing me to turn around. I was face to face with a tall figure dressed in a black robe. All that could be seen of his face is a bearded chin and in his right hand was a large scythe. "Are you the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" I asked as the figure stared at me. "You are to show me…things that have not happened but…will in the time before us," the words struggled to come out of my mouth. I told him that although I was terrified of him that would go with him as his purpose was to redeem me. The figure pointed forward, "yes, I understand night is waning fast and time is of the essence; lead on," I said as he glided forward and I followed close behind trying to mute the feeling of abject terror that was growing in my soul.

**Clockwork**

"Thank you for putting Aeon to sleep Æternus," I told my guest as I phased the trough the celing to the living room. The Head Observant didn't respond as he was engrossed in his book. "You know Dickens was a personal friend of mine," I joked as he began to get mad throwing the book to the floor, "it was just a joke Æternus," I told but he said that was not the problem.

"How could anyone treat the dead with disdain," he said as I picked up the book and saw what he was talking about. "For ages, even before man could read the passing from this life has been sacred and these three geezers act like the worst man in history has died. Even Draco had some mourners," he ranted. I explained to him that the point was that the person who died was so hated that his death was welcomed, "I can imagine that even John XII had someone, one of his many mistresses, lamented his passing," I nodded knowing for a fact that the corrupt pontiff did have one mourner at his funeral. "I guess I don't understand humans," he said while I phased into a door and took out a small present. "A gift for Aeon?" he asked as I nodded placing it underneath the tree.

**Vlad**

The words of those members of my fantasy football club haunted me, "Who on earth were they talking about?" I asked my silent guide as he pointed forward. He led me into a dank building with rags everywhere and children going through them as if searching for something. I asked the spirit what are we doing here but all he did was point at a corner of the room.

"Beware!" I portly man wearing a overalls and a cap shouted as he popped up from the rags, "I am the Grifter and I shall obtain your possessions through underhanded means," he said as an elderly woman stepped forward. "Ah, Agatha what have you for me today," he asked the woman who handled him a bundle. The man examined them, "What is this, bed curtains, you don't mean to say you took them down with him laying there," he asked them as the woman nodded.

"I have right to take care of myself. If wanted to keep them he should have been more kind in life," she said as I walked closer to look at her. It was the woman who bought my groceries for me. Those curtains looked familiar. "It's a judgment upon him. He laid there for three days before I discovered him there," She took out a silk shirt and handed to him, "I also managed to save this," the grifter asked what she meant by it, "they were going to bury him in it," she said as he looked dumbfounded, "Don't worry he didn't die of anything catching besides where he's going he won't get cold," that remark sent a shiver down my spine.

"Spirit, I see what you are trying to show me," I told my guide, "That this poor man's fate might be my own. My life tends that way," I said as he slammed his scythe on the ground causing the two people to fade into shadow leaving nothing but darkness. I groped around aimlessly for a moment until I fell onto something. "Wha…," I found myself sitting on corpse covered with a sheet. "Merciful Heaven!" I shrieked as I told the spirit I wanted to leave and promised I would never forget the lesson of this place. The Ghost of Christmas Future simply pointed at the corpse with a thin bony finger. "Spirit I understand what you want me to do and I would if I had the power, but I don't," I told him but all he did was point, "Please spirit I can't do it, I can't. Show me some emotion and some tenderness connected with a passing. There has to be someone who life has been changed by this man's death," I told him jumping with terror he swung his scythe and we were transported away from this horrible place.


	6. The Final Score

**Stave VI: Immaculate Reception**

**Aeon**

A noise downstairs roused me from sleep, "What's that?" I asked as I slowly rose. I phased through the floor and spotted Æternus reading the book in the corner. A smile crossed my lips, Observants are notoriously single minded and once on a task will devote themselves to it. I looked around to see if I could find what caused the ruckus.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" the Observant said seeing me head toward the tree, "you're uncle wants you to wait till Christmas Morning," I hissed saying that he always makes time so slow on Christmas Eve. "You know he has to help Nicholas deliver presents on earth," I asked the Observants why you allowed it. "It was a mandate from an authority higher than us," was the answer. He said since I am up that I listen to the rest of the story, "It will help go to sleep," he said turning the page.

**Vlad**

"The Fentons?" I asked the spirit curiously, why did the ghost take me here. The tall specter pointed up the stairs with his scythe. I walked up the steps and saw Jack Fenton kneeling in a room. Before I could ask I felt the spirit's cold presence behind me.

"Is there anything I can get….you…Danielle?" Jack asked his voice breaking up. The girl nodded asking if he could sing the King's lullaby to her. "You got it honey," he began to sing like I have never heard anyone sing before. The girl smiled briefly before a coughing fit seized her. The man pulled a tray close to him and took a needle filled with some liquid. "Don't be afraid my little girl," he said trying not to cry as he injected her. She smiled at him and closed her eyes breathing her last. Finally Jack could take no more and collapsed on the bed sobbing.

I wanted to walk into the room and console my friend but before I could the ghost transported us away. Absolute dread filled me as we arrived at our new environment. We were in an old cemetery with unkempt graves. It reminded me of the graveyard that buried Curly in. "Spirit, our parting moment is at hand. I know not how but I feel it," I asked him to tell me who was the man we saw laying on the bed. A single hand shot out from the robe and pointed towards an old stone, "Before I draw near answer me this are these the shadows of things that must be or those that might be only," no answer was given. "Certain courses lead to certain ends that is a given but if the courses changes the ends must change with them?" again nothing. I crawled toward the stone gasped in horror as I read the inscription:

_Requiescat in Pace_

_Vladimir Masters_

"NO SPIRIT NO!" I screamed in terror realizing that I was one who all celebrated that died. I grabbed the spirit's robe and pleaded that I was not the man I once was, "why the show this to me if it is hopeless for me to repent?" I asked as the spirit raised his scythe and tore the ground open. "No spirit, please hear me I will honor Christmas in my heart and keep it all the year," I pleaded him holding on for my life. The ghost looked at down at me and pulled back his hood revealing a skull with a beard. "NOOOOO!" I shouted as the robe ripped and I fell to my doom.

**Clockwork**

"He always a light sleeper," I told Æternus seeing Aeon awake again. I picked up the present and handed it to my cousin. "Merry Christmas, Aeon," the child ripped open the box revealing a stopwatch. I explained to him that it is a special watch that you can point at anything it will tell you how long it will last. He smiled and pointed at me; the child looked confused as I looked and saw the lamniscate- the symbol of infinity- I told not to worry and point it the table in front of him.

"Wow," he said, "2700 years that is some powerful wood," I smiled turning to Æternus handing me a gift. He looked at me in disbelief. I told him the Christmas is not a time for feuds and rivalries and I wanted to set a good example for my cousin. The old ghost thanked me and opened the box and saw a new cape. If Observants could smile he would have.

"Thank you Chronos," I nodded and told him to continue the story before Aeon falls asleep again. "Vlad fell down for what seemed forever until he hit the ground. He found himself in a strange place.," Aeon hung onto every word as his imagination took over.

**Vlad**

"What the devil happened," I moaned as a searing heat forced my eyes open. I appeared to be in a cave of sorts. "Hello?" I called out but all the replied was an echo. A strange darkness permeated the whole cave sending a chill up my spine. "Hell…," I began to say when I heard a faint whisper say hello back. I demanded to know who was there. "Show yourself!" I demanded as a shadow appeared out of nowhere. This was no mere shadow as it seemed to be intelligent, "Who are you?" the shadow laughed at my question.

"I thought you would know me Vlad, after all the hard work you've done for me," it hissed like a snake. I looked blankly saying that I have never met it before. "You're wrong, I was there from the first time you held a coin in your hand and led you to your destiny," terror struck me at those words realizing whom I stood before. "I have been waiting a long time for you Vladimir," it cackled snapping his fingers making a scale appear. He said he was going to try by the deeds I have done; I told him that it hardly seemed like a fair way of putting me on trial. "Fair? Was it fair that I was expelled from Heaven? That I who once shone with brightness of the morning sun reduced to shadow?" a force threw me to the ground.

"Forgive me, if I have been impertent," the shadow laughed saying that it was he is sorry. A tendril of shadow wrapped around me and placed me on the scale. It waved his hand as I saw my life before my eyes. I watched in terror as I saw the evils that I have done. I felt my side of the scale rise up as a smile appeared on the shadow. It said the verdict was in and that I was guilty of gross avarice. "You don't seem to understand, that I was only do…," a chain wrapped around my throat cutting off my word and forced me to the ground. I tried to get up but a heavy weight kept me down. I looked at my arms and saw chains wrapped around them. The same chains that bound Curly now were mine, "Please, please…," I called out before I succumbed to the weight and blacked out.

Once again I don't how long I was out but I feared to my open my eyes. I felt no heat this time and slowly opened one eye, "I'm in room?" I asked astonished opening my eyes with relief. I was alive and not in Hell wrapped in chains but alive. "I'm alive, I'm alive," I shouted jumping out of bed happily. I was given a second chance to set things right but I wasn't sure how long I had been with the sprits. I rushed to my window and threw open with a force I didn't know I had. I felt the cool air hit my face and made me want to sing with joy.

Standing near my window was a young boy making a snowman. I asked him what today is, "Today, it's Christmas Day," it was Christmas I hadn't missed the spirits had done it all in one night. They can do whatever they like. I asked the boy if he knew the butchers down the street, "I should hope I do," he said oh what intelligent boy he was. I told him if he knew if the prize turkey was hanging there, "the one as big as me?" he asked as I nodded and told him to go buy it but he laughed. "I am serious, go buy it for me and I will give you 20 dollars," his eyes lit up, "be back with it in five minutes and I'll give 200 hundred dollars," the lad took off like a shot. "I will send it to Jack's house, he won't who sent him a turkey twice the size of Danielle," I said laughing; oh I have so much planned today.

**Aeon**

"Once he was dressed the first people he met was the charity workers he had thrown out the other day," Æternus explained saying that he apologized to them and told him he would donate a million dollars to their charity. "The two had never seen such generosity before and asked Vlad how they could thank him," I gently tugged on his robe asking why these spirits were allowed to intervene as the council generally forbids it. "You see Aeon, Curly had appealed to someone or something akin to our Ghost Council and was allowed to intervene," I looked at my uncle who nodded with a smile.

The clocks on the wall struck midnight and I felt my eyes close, "Epoch won't let me live it down if you're still sleeping when comes tomorrow," Uncle Clockwork said taking me in his arms and phasing up to mu room. "Now go to sleep Aeon," I asked to continue the story. He chuckled and told me what happened the next day.

**Vlad**

"11:00am, this is so perfect," I said to myself looking at my watch. I heard Jack open the door slightly and walked in as quietly as possible. "Fen…ton, I….wou…ld….like….to…speak…with you," I tried my best not laugh but the feeling was strong like a raging river. Jack came in the room and apologized for being late saying he was making rather merry yesterday and it won't be repeated. "You…'re right my friend it won't…," I bit my tongue trying not to laugh as watched the expression on Jack's face. "I won't…stand for it…and so i…am… going to RAISE YOUR SALARY!" I shouted as he looked at me confused. "Yes, Jack I will raise your salary and help your family in every way possible," he stared at me for some time, "yes we will discuss it over lunch today Jack but first turn up that heat it's as cold as ice in here," I said to him dancing around singing Merry Christmas to him all the time.

**Clockwork**

"Yes, Vlad did it all and more. It was said of him that if anyone knew how to keep Christmas it was him. He was a good a man; good a boss, and as good a master as the good old town of Amity Park had seen or any town in the country nay the world had ever seen," I said to him as the young ghost was starting to fall asleep. He asked me if Danielle lived, "she did and Vlad became like a second father to her. May we all learn from Vlad's example and as Danielle said 'God bless us everyone,'" before the last syllable was uttered Aeon finally drifted back to sleep. "Good night Aeon," I said leaning over to kiss him before tucking him in for bed.

I phased back down to the living room; Æternus was sound asleep too the book still in his hands. I placed a blanket over him and sat down on my chair relaxing for a bit before I had to go to work again. Soon Nicholas will be back from his journey and I will have start time up again but for now I think a long winter's nap was in order as I closed my eyes and dreamed of Christmases past present and future.

**The End.**


End file.
